stargirlfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
How to make your game data portable? Even if you started Star Girl Farm! as a guest, you can make your game data portable by creating an account with your email address. Tap the Settings button at the top left corner of the screen to open Settings window. Then tap “Create Account” button and fill your email address and password. If you started Star Girl Farm! using your email or facebook account, your game data is already portable. How to invite friends without facebook? You can add friends without facebook using Invite Codes. Tap the Social button at the bottom right corner of the screen to open the Social UI. Then tap the green button on the left side to open Add Friends window. Tap Email to send your Invite Code to your friend via email, or tap SMS to text your Invite Code to your friend. If you have an Invite Code from your friend, you can enter it in this window too. How to add friends using Facebook? You can add friends by linking your facebook account to Star Girl Farm!. Tap the Settings button at the top left corner of the screen to open Settings window. Then tap “Facebook - Connect” button and follow the instruction in the facebook link window. Once you link your facebook account, your facebook friends who are playing Star Girl Farm! are listed in the Friends tab of the Social window. Social window can be opened by tapping the Social button at the bottom right corner of the screen. How to invite my facebook friends? Please link your facebook account to Star Girl Farm! first. Tap the Social button at the bottom right corner of the screen to open the Social window. Then tap the green button on the left side to open Add Friends window. Tap the Facebook button and follow the instruction in the facebook window to invite your facebook friends. How to visit other player’s farm? To visit your friends or followers, tap the Social button at the bottom right corner of the screen to open Social window. Select Friends tab or Followers tab. Then tap a profile icon to visit the friend or follower. You can also visit other players who are not your friends or follower through Newspaper Ad. Tap the mailbox near the entrance of your farm to open the Newspaper Ad window. Tap an ad in the window, then you are taken to the seller’s Roadside Shop. Tap the X button at the top right corner of the Roadside Shop screen, then you are in the seller’s farm. To return to your own farm, tap the Home button at the bottom left corner of the screen. How to follow other players? While you are visiting another player’s farm, you can follow or unfollow the player. The follow/unfollow button is at the top center of the screen, next to the name of the player you are visiting. How to remove a friend? If you need to remove a friend, you can do so from the message reading window. In the Social window, tap the letter icon of the friend you need to delete to open the message reading window. If you see a small X button over the friend’s profile picture in the reading window, tap the small X button. A confirmation window opens and you can remove the friend or cancel. Please note that your facebook friends cannot be removed. The friend you have removed cannot use your Invite Code anymore, so the person will never become your friend again.